Grow A Pair
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Evan broke up with Cody and he wants to know why. CodyRhodesxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Evan.

A/N: A quick one shot I wrote. A different take on girls and guys breaking up. Loosely based on 'Grow a Pear' by Kesha. I **do not** own the song. I do not view Cody Rhodes like this is anyway, just thought it'd be funny if I used him. Besides, I had this idea way before he started wearing that mask, I'm only now writing it. Enjoy! Read & review! :)

* * *

><p>"Look who came in the room." Maryse nudged Evan in the arm.<p>

Evan turned around to see who it was and automatically wished she hadn't. Groaning, she scooted out of her seat and left catering. She had ended things with Cody the previous night and the last thing Evan wanted to do was talk to him.

"That's a good way to not attract attention to yourself." Maryse laughed, following Evan to the locker room. "What happened last night anyway?"

The brunette stopped in her tracks, turning around to face her friend. As much as she loved Cody, she really had to end things with him. Listening to him whine about how he had to do his eyebrows bothered her. Him spending so much time in the bathroom drove her up the wall.

"I pulled the emergency break. We were heading towards a disaster." Evan replied, pushing the door to the locker room open. "The relationship was going nowhere and I was getting annoyed with him. Better that I cut the cord right now than drag it out any longer."

Maryse had a feeling this would happen. She even went as far as warning the younger diva not to go out with Cody. It would only be a disaster. Girls like Evan went for tall guys with scruff and a bad attitude. Cody didn't fall under that category. He was more like the cute puppy in the pet store window shop Evan would barely acknowledge in passing.

"I told you so." The blonde shrugged, not masking her laughter. "He wasn't your type."

"Cute is my type." Evan retorted, getting her gear for the night out. "Besides, I'm sure we lasted longer than you thought we would."

"I'll give you that, but I knew you'd grow bored eventually. Guys like Wade Barrett are your type."

Evan had a response for her friend, but was abruptly cut of when Cody entered the room. Sighing, she turned her back on him. Pretending to pick out her wrestling gear for her match later on that night. Her focus wasn't Cody.

"Can you leave us alone, Maryse?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Evan.

"Sure." Maryse swallowed back her laughter, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Cursing under her breath, she turned around to face her ex-boyfriend. Talking to him might make him leave faster. The quicker he left, the sooner she could get back to what she was doing; avoiding him like the plague.

"I want a reason why." Cody demanded, sitting on the bench. "You can't leave me hanging like that."

Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes to find that Cody was still there, awaiting a response. He didn't look none to pleased. In fact, he looked rather annoyed with her. Evan only attributed this to his _dashing_ side coming out.

"Well, I did." The brunette replied, dropping her boots to the floor. "I just couldn't do it anymore."

Evan had neglected to tell Maryse that she had left Cody in the middle of the night. By leaving him in the middle of the night all she left was a note saying that it was over. No reason was given. She just upped and left. What she did was hurtful. But, part of her thought it would hurt even more to give him _all_ the reasons why.

"Bullshit, excuse." Cody got up, walking to her. "I want the truth."

She was really beginning to wonder why she was with him for so long. Yes, she'll admit, she loved him at first, but somewhere along the line, things changed. It wasn't him that changed, it was Evan who did. Her senses finally took over her and she realized that Cody just wasn't her type.

"I can't be with you anymore." She shrugged, backing away from him.

"There's got to be a reason why."

"Cody, don't make me do this."

"I spent a year with you, Evan. I deserve to know why you just upped and left while I was sleeping."

Sighing, she gestured for him to sit back down. When he did, she took a seat next to him. He wanted to know why she left. Then fine, she would tell him. Besides, he had a point, he did need to know. Maybe, he would be able to change himself for the better.

"Things were great when we first got together. You had my heart racing. I liked who you were."

"What was the problem?"

"You're more of a girl than I am." She said pointblank, not even bothering to say she was bored.

"I resent that!" Cody exclaimed, jumping off the bench as if it were on fire. "I am nowhere near being a girl. If I recall, you'd know that."

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, you weren't that great." Evan replied, bored already.

"That's two reasons." Cody nearly cried.

"That's another thing. You're just too God damn emotional." She replied, looking up at him from where she was sitting. "Every little thing sets you off."

"Does not!"

"You cried when you watched _The Notebook _with me." Evan was growing annoyed. "_I_ didn't even cry the first time I watched it."

"Only the first time I watched it." He muttered.

"And every other time you watched it." She added, folding her arms across her chest.

Cody was beginning to grow annoyed with her. He was not the person Evan was describing. He was more manly than she was saying. The only thing she wanted was a way out.

"You spent more time in the bathroom than I did. The most you have to do is gel your hair."

One look at him and she knew he was frustrated with her. That's who he was. He spent long periods of time in the bathroom. Everyday with him was like hanging out with girl who had constant PMS. The first sign of tears from Cody and she was ready to bang her head against the wall.

"It takes time to look this dashing!" He pointed to himself. "Everybody likes a pretty boy."

"Cody, you sing Britney Spears songs while you're getting ready." She replied, giving him another reason. "You like to whistle the theme to _Golden Girls._"

"Britney Spears is a musical genius! How can anyone not like _Golden Girls_?" He asked, surprised that this conversation was happening. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Cody, I thought you were someone else." Evan replied, standing up. "I think what attracted me to you was how you acted in the ring. During your matches you were so tough and animalistic. That not only attracted me to you, but it turned me on. That's what had my heart racing. That's what made my panties drop."

"I can be like that."

"I thought you could too, Codes." She weakly smiled. "You never turned out to be that way. The more time I spent with you the more I realized it would never happen. I stopped holding out on my hope for you to be what I wanted. So, I ended it before we could any deeper."

"We said that we loved each other." His lips turned down into a frown.

"Something else you cried about. If memory serves me right, you cried for fifteen minutes straight." Evan said in a dull tone. "We were never in love with each other."

"How would you know?"

"I realized it the other day when we were shopping. Look, Cody, we're just all wrong for each other. You need somebody who likes _Golden Girls_ and can tolerate Britney Spears songs. Being with you is like being with another girl. I just need a man."

"I am a man!"

"Dating you is like dating a guy with a vagina."

"How can you be so hurtful?"

Evan rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being. He wanted to know why she broke up with him and she was telling him. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't handle the truth.

"You wanted to-Cody! See you're doing it right now!" Evan exclaimed, her hands going up in the air, then dropping down at her sides. "Real men don't act like this."

"What was I doing?"

"You were whistling the fucking theme song to that show."

"Look, I think if we work hard at it, we can make it last."

"Sappy little happy endings won't work here. We won't work out period."

"We were together for a year. That has to mean something?"

"I thought it did, Cody, really I did. It meant nothing." She was growing tired of this conversation, they were getting nowhere. "I'm sorry for all of this Cody, I really wanted to leave it at we weren't working out. You insisted on this."

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Call me when you grow a pair." Evan said, then left the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Different from what I usually write.


End file.
